


The Trials and Tribulations of Viktor Nikiforov; The Unintentional Bully

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (i do actually), (no it's not), Alternate Universe - High School, I Don't Even Know, I use two U's for Yuuri K, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, This Is STUPID
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Viktor cứ đứng đực ra trong suốt mười năm phút, mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng lưng uyển chuyển của Yuuri – tình yêu đích thực duy nhất của anh.“Có em bé với anh nhé?” Anh hỏi.





	The Trials and Tribulations of Viktor Nikiforov; The Unintentional Bully

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trials and Tribulations of Viktor Nikiforov; The Unintentional Bully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598606) by [gamesgeary_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18). 



> HPBD YUURI <3 MỪNG SINH NHẬT 2 CHUỔI CỦA CON TRAI <333

Yuuri Katsuki là cậu trai tóc đen rụt rè xinh đẹp ám ảnh giấc mơ của Viktor hằng đêm, làm cho anh đến đạp không khí cũng vấp và nuốt nước bọt cũng nghẹn.

 

Tiếc là Yuuri Katsuki lại ghét anh đến tận xương tủy.

 

“Lỗi của anh thôi, tên đần.” Plisetsky lẩm bẩm với cái miệng nhồm nhoàm trứng chiên, khua khua cái nĩa về phía Viktor. Chàng thiếu niên tóc bạch kim còn chẳng buồn né mấy mẩu vụn màu trắng bay bay; một cái đã dính vào tóc anh, đời anh dù sao cũng kết thúc rồi.

 

“Không phải mà!” Anh khăng khăng khi một mẩu nữa bay vào phần tóc mái đã được chải chuốt cẩn thận (anh cảm thấy dường như vết nứt trên tim mình vừa rạn thêm một chút). Mila Babicheva bắn cho anh cái ánh mắt mà theo anh nghĩ là sự thích thú. Cậu chàng giận dữ bên cạnh gác chân lên bàn, mặc kệ những người khác đang nhìn chằm chằm. Viktor thấy mình nên giải thích kỹ càng hơn.

 

“Cậu ấy làm anh trở nên vụng về.”

 

Chỉ là một lời ngụy biện, Viktor biết chứ, và dù Yuri có cười vào mặt anh đi chăng nữa thì anh vẫn chắc cú đó chính là lí do khiến cho tình trường của anh be bét thế này.

 

“Phải rồi, tuyên bố của thế kỷ!”

 

_________________________

  
Lần đầu Viktor gặp gỡ thiên thần tóc đen ấy, nó diễn ra kiểu như vầy...

 

Lúc đó anh đang học lớp ba. Và có một thiên thần bé nhỏ này ngồi cạnh anh; mắt nâu to tròn và cặp má phúng phính và mái tóc đen nhánh hay rủ xuống mặt mà cậu cứ liên tục gạt ra bằng cái nắm tay bé xíu và một cái mũi hơi hếch lên. Đang là bữa trưa và Viktor muốn cho người bạn học hoàn hảo mà anh muốn kết hôn và cùng nuôi nấng Makkachin này một chút nước táo.

 

“Em có thích táo không?”

 

Cậu bé chớp chớp mắt và nở một nụ cười và Viktor nhỏ bé cảm thấy con tim mình như đang siết lại, chặt đến mức khiến anh siết luôn hộp nước táo theo và làm dây hết lên người bạn đời tương lai của anh.

 

_ Lần đầu tiên gặp nhau anh đã khiến Yuuri òa khóc. _

 

_________________________

 

“Nó như Romeo và Juliet vậy,” Georgi nói khẽ qua làn nước mắt khi chứng kiến người bạn tiều tụy của mình không ngừng trồng cây si cậu bé người Nhật xinh đẹp. “Trừ việc Juliet ghét cậu.”

 

“Sau cái biến cố mà anh gây ra ở trung học ấy hả? Tôi khá chắc anh ta **_chẳng ưa_** anh chút nào cả.” Yuri cười thầm.

 

_________________________

 

Trung học đáng lẽ phải là một bước biến chuyển. Một khởi đầu mới. Làm lại tất cả. Mở đầu cho nhiều chuyện sau này. Viktor chắc chắn về điều nó. Và anh đã rất, rất vững tâm. Nhưng rồi Yuuri Katsuki cứ phải xuất hiện trong cái quần jean bó mới chịu cơ.

 

Đã một tuần kể từ khi bắt đầu vào học và họ có tham gia một vài lớp giống nhau. Yuuri khiến Viktor choáng váng với nụ cười rực sáng đến một mega watt của mình và bỏ lại anh chàng đang mù quáng và liệt não trong suốt tiết Sinh. Và Hóa. Và Thể dục.

 

“Em yêu cậu ấy.” Anh đã nói lớn khi HLV Celestino lôi anh tới phòng y tế sau khi chạy va vào một băng ghế trên đường đi.

 

Có một lần họ học chung lớp thể dục và Yuuri lúc đó mặc một chiếc quần thể thao bó sát. Anh phải mất đến mười năm phút để ngăn bản thân thực hiện một vụ cướp nhằm lấy cắp nó.

 

Màn khởi động bắt đầu với vài lượt ném bóng rổ đơn giản. Chris rất giỏi; chiều cao của anh chàng là một lợi thế lớn. Anh chuyền bóng cho Viktor và ngoắc đầu về phía Yuuri. Kèm theo một nụ cười tinh nghịch (hay dam dang?) xuất hiện trên mặt.

 

Viktor chớp lấy cơ hội. Anh có thể thu hút sự chú ý từ Yuuri. Cậu đang đứng đối lưng về phía họ, nói chuyện với bạn mình. Cô gái tóc đỏ nào đó và Phichit. Ai cũng biết Phichit hết. Và rồi anh nâng bóng, khuỵu tay xuống tạo một góc hoàn hảo. Anh kêu lên.

 

“Này Katsuki!”

 

Yuuri quay lại. Cậu không đeo kính và tóc thì được kẹp gọn ra sau. Tim Viktor bỗng dừng bất chợt, cánh tay run lẩy bẩy.

 

Quả bóng rơi khỏi tay anh.

 

Cả phòng tập im bặt.

 

_ Đó là lần đầu tiên Viktor bị đấm vào bi bởi một Hoa hậu Thân thiện đầy giận giữ . Và cũng là lần đầu tiên anh làm Juliet của mình bất tỉnh. _

 

__________________________

 

Yuuri đang cười khúc khích phía bên kia quán. Phichit đang selfie với món trứng dở tệ ở đây. Yuuri Katsuki khịt mũi trước cái gì đó và nước ép bắn hết lên mũi cậu.

 

Viktor thở dài. Yuuri đẹp quá đi.

 

“Anh có định dừng không hả?” Yuri đá vào tay anh từ bên dưới, và anh còn chả để ý. “Tởm vãi!”

 

“Cứ để anh ấy tận hưởng đã Yura.” Giọng Mila nặng trịch khẩu âm. Cô là người mới trong nhóm của họ nhưng đã hòa nhập gần như ngay lập tức. Một học sinh trao đổi đến từ Nga, người đã đá đít một tay tiền vệ vì dám gạ gẫm cô ngay trong ngày đầu tiên đến đây. “Anh ấy chẳng có vẻ gì là có cơ hội đâu. Cứ liên tục làm hỏng chuyện không.”

 

“Có niềm tin tí đi mọi người!” Viktor rên rỉ, mắt dán vào Yuuri đang xếp một cái cổng vòm với một mái tóc vô hình và một cái dĩa (???).

 

Anh cảm nhận một bàn tay đặt lên vai mình phải gọi là quá cao ngạo để có thể coi là an ủi. “Đừng lo Vitya, tớ chắc là cậu ấy sẽ đáp trả tình cảm của cậu thôi. Chừng nào cậu không vô tình bắt nạt cậu bé tội nghiệp đó nữa.”

 

“Cậu biết tớ không cố ý mà!”

 

_________________________

 

Còn một tuần nữa là đến buổi vũ hội. Viktor biết rõ chỉ có bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ. Nếu anh làm tốt mọi chuyện thì họ sẽ tay trong tay rời trường trung học. Họ sẽ trở thành Cặp Đôi Số 1 ở trường cấp ba. Cặp đôi dễ thương nhất! Phù thủy toán học tóc bạch kim và Ngôi sao thể thao tóc đen tuyền. Họ sẽ khiến cả ngôi trường dậy sóng. Họ sẽ nắm tay và hôn hít và ôm ấp trên cái trường kỷ xanh lè xấu hoắc của Viktor và xem lại các phần Star Trek. Bởi vì Yuuri thích Star Trek và màu xanh. Không, Viktor chưa mua một cái ghế tình yêu sến sẩm màu xanh nào khi biết Yuuri thích nó hết. Anh cũng không hề theo dõi Yuuri suốt năm ngày trên Instagram (đã tạch), Facebook (bỏ xó) và Twitter (ngập Star Trek!) luôn. Và anh KHÔNG HỀ ganh tị gì với Instagram của Phichit Chula–cái gì đó đâu nhé.

 

Và giờ cậu ở đây, Belle xinh đẹp của anh, đang lo lắng đọc đi đọc lại một tờ giấy. Có lẽ đang ôn tập cho bài kiểm tra sắp tới. (Hay là anh nên đề nghị làm gia sư cho cậu một khóa nhỉ? Có khi họ sẽ học chung, anh sẽ giúp Yuuri đứng top, và rồi Yuuri sẽ dịu dàng ngả anh xuống và hôn anh say đắm trước mặt cả thế giới.) Cậu vô thức bước về phía Viktor. Viktor đang đứng đần mặt trước tủ đồ, ôm chặt lấy ngực mình và gắng gượng thở bởi cặp kính màu xanh da trời mới của Yuuri nhìn CƯNG QUÁ!

 

Cậu bất thình lình dừng trước mặt Viktor và giật mình nhìn lên. Đôi mắt nâu to tròn trông còn bự hơn phía sau cặp kính.

 

“Chào?” Yuuri thở hắt ra và Viktor đơ tại chỗ.

 

“Hở...” Viktor đáp lời, chưng cái IQ 160 của mình ra.

 

“Em là Yuuri...” Cậu cười bẽn lẽn. Yuuri Katsuki... chàng trai xinh đẹp Yuuri! Chàng trai xinh đẹp nhất quả đất đang bắt chuyện với anh.

 

Cậu đang bắt chuyện với Viktor.

 

“Anh biết...” Viktor thở khó nhọc. Tim anh bắt đầu đập mạnh; anh có thể cảm thấy tóc tai mình đang dính bết vào cái trán bóng loáng to bự bởi đám mồ hôi không ngừng túa ra vì hoảng loạn.

 

Tình yêu của đời anh đang ở ngay đây, nói chuyện. Với anh!

 

“Em– em đang tự hỏi không biết...”

 

“Không đời nào!” Anh ngờ vực kêu lên.

 

Mặt Yuuri cau lại. Nụ cười gượng gạo của cậu biết mất và ánh nhìn trượt xuống dưới.

 

 _Không! Không khôngkhôngkhông!_ Plisetsky bên trong Viktor dường như đang rên rỉ vì thất vọng. Georgi thì đang thở dài đầy bi kịch với một tay che mắt, còn Chris...  à mà thôi. Không có Chris nào trong đầu anh đâu. Không hề nhé.

 

“Xin lỗi...” Yuuri đứng đó một lúc và Viktor chỉ biết trơ mắt nhìn, còn đang mải lơ ngơ bởi Yuuri Katsuki khi cau mày trông yêu đến nỗi việc cậu có thật là chuyện không thể.

 

Một phút trôi qua và sau đó Yuuri quay bước, lúng túng bỏ đi.

 

Viktor cứ đứng đực ra trong suốt mười năm phút, mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng lưng uyển chuyển của Yuuri – tình yêu đích thực duy nhất của anh.

 

“Có em bé với anh nhé?” Anh hỏi.

 

_________________________

 

“Và rồi cậu đổ rượu trái cây vào người cậu ấy.” Chris cười thầm nhớ lại. “Trước mặt mọi người, cậu đổ nguyên một bình rượu trái cây vào người cậu ấy.”

 

“Cậu ấy muốn chút rượu trái cây mà!” Viktor than vãn, hai tay ôm đầu, căng thẳng nhìn về phía Yuuri, Esmeralda của anh trong cái chốn hoang vu tối tăm của cái trường cấp ba này.

 

“Đáng lẽ anh chỉ nên mang cho cậu ấy một ly thôi thay vì bưng cả bình đi thế.” Mila nói, tiện tay ném một quả nho vào cái miệng đang ngáp dài của Yuri.

 

“Bà mẹ nhà chị Babi–witch!”

 

“Anh đâu cần phải cho cậu ấy thử qua trải nghiệm của Carrie chứ.”

 

“Carrie nào?” Yuri hỏi.

 

“Một ả tâm thần của Stephen King.”

 

“Mấy người già vãi!”

 

“Yuraaaaa!” Viktor bĩu môi.

 

Chris kết thúc bữa trưa và nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống. “Vậy cậu có chắc về chuyện này không, Vitya?” Mắt anh chàng dán vào Viktor.

 

“Cậu sẽ mạo hiểm mời cậu ấy đến buổi dạ hội sao?”

 

“Phải!” Viktor lớn tiếng kêu và tất cả mọi người trong quán đồng loạt quay ra nhìn anh. Viktor để ý thấy Yuuri không hề làm vậy. Thay vào đó trông cậu có vẻ thiếu tự nhiên. Yuuri đã cố tình lờ anh đi kể từ sau tai nạn ở tủ gửi đồ hồi trung học.

 

“Cậu biết thất bại của cậu sẽ ngoạn mục đến mức nào, đúng chứ?”

 

“Đúng vậy, nhưng giờ đã đến hồi kết rồi. Nếu không phải bây giờ thì tớ sẽ không bao giờ vui vẻ được nữa. Hãy nghĩ đến Makkachin! Con bé sẽ nghĩ thế nào khi thấy Papa nó suy sụp vì không thể đem về cho nó Papa còn lại của nó?”

 

“Tởm.”

 

“Nói vậy chứ Yura, nhóc còn quá trẻ để hiểu thế nào là tình yêu đích thực.”

 

“Anh không yêu đâu tên đần, anh bị ám ảnh cmnr.”

 

________________________

 

Viktor đã đứng đợi ngoài cửa phòng tập nãy giờ. Chính xác là đã ba tiếng, hai mươi phút và mười hai giây đến lúc cánh cửa bật mở và một đám VĐV bóng rổ mồ hôi mồ kê nhễ nhại bước ra. Người ra ngoài cuối cùng chính là Katsuki sau màn trình diễn xứng đáng với mười hai cái học bổng với tư cách đội trưởng ngôi sao của đội.

 

Viktor không hề bị ám ảnh. KHÔNG HỀ nhé.

 

Được rồi, chắc cũng có một chút.

 

Yuuri đi ngang qua anh, không mấy ngạc nhiên bởi Viktor đang nấp mình phía sau cánh cửa và mải mê ngắm cậu như một tên ngốc say tình đối với người thương.

 

(Nhìn chằm chằm như một tên bám đuôi tởm lợm, Yuri thể nào cũng nói vậy và Viktor sẽ cực lực phủ nhận.)

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor rùng mình trước cái cách mà giọng anh vọng lại nơi hành lang và cách từng người trong đội Yuuri quay lại nhìn. Trừ Yuuri ra.

 

“Vâng?” Giọng cậu đầy xa cách, có đôi chút do dự. Và đó là từ đầu tiên Yuuri nói với anh kể từ sau vụ tai nạn với món thịt viên. Con tim anh loạn nhịp trước giọng nói khàn khàn của cậu.

 

“Anh...” Viktor mở lời, không biết phải nói thế nào. Bởi thành thực mà nói tất cả những gì anh muốn là lời chấp thuận từ Yuuri. Cho việc cùng nhau dành cả cuộc đời với hàng trăm chú cún con. Anh muốn đưa Yuuri ra ngoài vào một buổi tối mà không đốt cháy cái áo len của cậu, hay bẻ gãy cây bút màu cậu yêu thích hay chung quy là khiến cậu thấy khó xử.

 

“Anh không tin vào sex trên xe?” Tim anh như rơi tuột xuống. Bụng dạ anh tụt xuống còn thấp hơn và anh ước gì cái sàn gạch này nứt bung ra và nuốt chửng anh vào trong. Cả đội bóng rổ giờ đang nhìn chòng chọc vào anh và cười thầm với nhau. Yuuri đã thực sự quay lại nhìn anh qua bờ vai và trước khi Viktor kịp sửa chữa anh đã được chào đón bởi hai gò má đỏ bừng của cậu và mái tóc đẫm mồ hôi và cơ thể ướt đẫm lấp lánh. Yuuri Katsuki, anh đưa đến kết luận, thực là hoàn hảo.

 

“Xin lỗi?”

 

“Anh không muốn sex trên xe với em.” Giọng Viktor thấp dần theo từng âm tiết. Vệt đỏ trên mặt Yuuri đậm dần và cậu nhăn mặt đôi chút vì bối rối.

 

“Được rồi? Thật tốt khi được biết, chắc thế.”

 

Mấy lời thì thầm của cả đội chạm đến tai anh nhưng chúng chẳng là gì khi anh đang phải vật lộn cứu vớt tình hình kia.

 

“Ý anh là... em KHÔNG SEXY ĐÂU! PHẢI LÀ RẤT SEXY MỚI ĐÚNG!” Viktor la lớn và Yuuri trông như đang bị sỉ nhục. Mắt cậu mở lớn, quay lại nhìn cả đội, rồi lại nhìn anh, rồi lại nhìn cả đội.

 

“Uhhh... c–cảm ơn?”

 

“ANH KHÔNG MUỐN LÀM TÌNH VỚI EM!”

 

“Okay?”

 

Yuuri hoảng loạn bước giật lùi. Đội cậu trông cũng có vẻ bị kích động. Viktor có thể cảm thấy sát khí đang bao lấy anh, khao khát muốn giết anh và vùi xác anh vào sau băng ghế.

 

“CHÓ! H–HÃY CÙNG NHAU NUÔI CHÓ!”

 

“Gì cơ?”

 

“...”

 

Anh thấy choáng váng.

 

Ôi Chúa ơi giờ anh choáng váng quá rồi!

 

“Viktor... anh ổn chứ?

 

Không, không hề. Anh đang thét vào mặt người trong mộng của mình, mồ hôi đổ ròng ròng như thể vừa chạy marathon, hoảng loạn tột độ khi thú nhận tình cảm với ánh sáng của đời anh trong khi một đám vận động viên có thể nâng tạ với trọng lượng gấp đôi cân nặng của anh đang lên kế hoạch xử anh vì dám cả gan thét vào mặt đội trưởng yêu quý của họ.  


“...” Viktor bật ra một tiếng ấm ớ kì quặc và Yuuri với tới để chạm vào trán anh.

 

_Chúa ơi! Cậu ấy đang chạm vào mình!!_

 

“Trời đất!” Anh nghe thấy Yuuri kêu lên. “Gọi HLV Yakov đi! Anh ấy đang hoảng loạn!”

 

_ Cái lần Viktor suýt nữa thổ lộ thành công thì anh lại ngất xỉu. _

__

_________________________

 

Viktor tỉnh dậy với cảnh tượng tuyệt vời nhất thế giới trước mặt. Ừ thì... chưa phải tuyệt nhất nhưng cũng gần. Anh luôn tưởng tượng được thức dậy với nụ cười rạng rỡ của Yuuri. Chứ không phải cái cau mày đầy lo âu và bức tường xanh lè như màu bãi nôn trong phòng y tế. Vậy nên là cái gần thứ hai. Hẳn rồi.

 

“Anh ổn chứ?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki...”

 

“Phải. Là em đây.” Cậu cười nhẹ, hơi do dự và con tim Viktor vỡ vụn bởi lạy Chúa cậu ấy đẹp chết mất!

 

“Thế còn anh? Tên anh là gì?” Viktor nhăn mặt, Yuuri thậm chí còn không nhớ về anh sao?

 

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“Hmm.” Yuuri có vẻ hài lòng với câu trả lời và ngả người lại để ngồi xuống ghế.

 

“Em không biết anh sao?” Viktor nhẹ nhàng hỏi. Vì vài lí do nào đó mà anh không thể nhìn thẳng vào thiên thần xinh đẹp của anh.

 

“Gì cơ?” Sự ngạc nhiên trong giọng nói của cậu khiến anh ngẩng đầu lên nhanh đến phát đau.

 

“Gì?” Anh thúc giục.

 

“Tất nhiên em phải biết anh rồi!” Cậu thốt lên như thể đó là lẽ đương nhiên.

 

“Anh đập đầu xuống đất khi ngất đi–”

 

“Chợp mắt thôi.”

 

“Ngất.” Yuuri khăng khăng. “Anh thật sự đã ngất đấy.”

 

“Xấu tính!” Và thế là mười phút im lặng khó xử bắt đầu với Yuuri mắt đảo khắp mọi nơi trừ Viktor và Viktor cứ thế nhìn (chằm chằm) vào Yuuri.

 

“Vậy...” Yuuri mở lời, khiến Viktor bừng tỉnh sau khi mê mải nhìn Yuuri. “Anh nói thật không?”

 

“Cái gì thật cơ?”

 

“Anh biết mà...” Yuuri lắp bắp và vân ve nơi gấu quần. “Về việc cùng nuôi chó ấy.”

 

“Đúng vậy. Anh đã định mời em đến buổi tiệc...”

 

“Vậy... Từ đó đến nay.” Yuuri lo lắng cắn môi? Hay đang băn khoăn nghĩ ngợi? Dù là gì đi chăng nữa Viktor vẫn thấy nó dễ thương. “Mấy lần anh bắt nạt em trước giờ là gì vậy? Như giật đuôi tóc em ấy.”

 

Viktor chớp mắt.

 

Chớp thêm vài lần nữa.

 

Rồi anh chột dạ.

 

“Ôi Chúa ơi!” Anh thở gấp. “Ôi không! Anh không có bắt nạt em! Anh sẽ không bao giờ làm thế. Vậy đó... do anh vụng thôi mà!”

 

“Anh vụng về quá đấy.”

 

“Có sao?”

 

“Anh dính kẹo cao su lên tóc em năm lớp bốn, suýt thiêu cháy em ở phòng thí nghiệm hóa năm lớp bảy. Rồi còn vụ với mấy viên thịt nữa.”

 

“Anh xin lỗi về mọi chuyện. Nhưng về vụ thịt viên em có thể đổ cho Chris. Tất cả đều do ý của cậu ấy mà ra.”

 

Yuuri tò mò ngắm nghía mặt anh, lông mày hơi nhíu lại và Viktor suýt ngất phát nữa.

 

“Em phải nói không thôi.”

 

“Sao cơ?” Viktor biết mà, Chúa ơi anh biết thế nào Yuuri cũng từ chối mà. Cũng có lý khi Yuuri nghĩ rằng anh đã bắt nạt cậu bấy lâu nay nhưng lạy Chúa không không đây đâu phải cách để Viktor chết chứ!

 

“Có khi em lại thích sex trên xe với anh đấy,” Gò má và sống mũi cậu đỏ lựng. “Vào một ngày nào đó...”

 

_ Viktor đã chết vào ngày hôm đó. Anh đã chết và đã được hồi sinh bởi nụ cười rạng rỡ sáng chói hàng nghìn watt đó. _

__

__________________________

 

“Anh biết không,” Yuuri đề cập vào cuối tuần khi đang ôm ấp với anh trong cái – xe – quá – nhỏ – để – có – thể – làm – bất – cứ – việc – gì – trừ – mấy – màn – ái – ân – nồng – cháy của anh. “Em đã đơn phương anh được một thời gian đấy. Em chỉ là... không hề biết anh cũng có hứng thú.”

 

Viktor cảm thấy dường như mắt mình đang sắp nhảy ra khỏi hộp sọ chứ không phải vì cái phanh đang cố đâm xuyên qua đùi anh.

 

“Hả? Lúc nào cơ?”

 

Yuuri nhẹ nhàng rời ra để nhìn anh. “Anh không biết á?”

 

Viktor đang quá choáng váng. Anh còn không tài nào xoay sở để mà lắc đầu được.

 

“Em có mà. Hồi trung học đó. Ngay trước khi anh từ chối em.”

 

“ANH LÀM GÌ CƠ?” Yuuri giật bắn mình khi anh la lên. Anh đã từ chối Yuuri ư? Thế quái nào? Anh đã si mê cậu từ hồi bé tí rồi mà!

 

“Em đã định mời anh đến vũ hội trường.” Yuuri lúng túng cười thầm. “Thì đáng lẽ ra em định để một lá thư trong tủ đồ của anh nhưng thay vào đó lại gặp anh và thế là,” Người đẹp tóc đen của anh nuốt khan. “anh đã nói không.”

 

“Không!” Anh ngờ vực kêu lên. Yuuri chớp mắt nhìn anh.

 

“Yuuri! Anh đã luôn muốn có Makkachin cùng em kể từ lúc anh làm đổ nước ép lên người em!”

 

Cậu im lặng nhìn anh một lúc rồi mỉm cười. Một nụ nhẹ khiến Viktor tan chảy thành vũng bùn.

 

“Ừ... em cũng muốn thế.”

 

_ Và Thiên tài toán học Viktor Nikiforov và Ngôi sao thể thao Yuuri Katsuki đã cùng nhau sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau với hàng trăm chú poodle và một cậu con trai nhỏ hay giận dữ. _

 

–

 

_ “Hai người tởm vãi.” _

__

–

 

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
